


God of sweetnest

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: #drinking #beach #fluff #firsttime #love #reader #sex #smut #slash #lemon #housesex #, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: You meet sad Shawn on the beach and try to cheer him up.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Mendes/You





	God of sweetnest

I was walking on a beach. I have seen a person, guy exactlly. He was sitting on the border of water and beach. Was he crying? He sat with his hands on his head. "Hey, whats wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Nothing" he sobs. I sit next to him. "You can tell me, sweetheart" I said. "My, my gir...girlfriend, she left me." 

"Here" I gave him my bottle with booz that I was carying to drink by myself. He took it with pleasure. His puffy red eyes were chocolate brown. I lost myself in them." I am YN by the way. " "Shawn" he replyed. He took a deep breath and drink again. "Give me some" I did say. I was petting him on his arm and talk to him for a while. 

"I know what to do to help you" I said completly drung. I heard some music from nearby festival. "Dance with me please. " He stand up and I realized that he was no one other then Shawn Mendes. Fucking hell I said to myself.

He hold my hand when I was stending up. Little dizzy, but I can do it. He put his arms around my waist. I put my on his chest. He was just to tall to hold his shoulders. We start moving. I feel his hearthbeat under my right hand. The musik stop and we were still slowly moving.

He lean down and start humming his own songs. I sang with him. I start singing out loud. "I know I can treat you better than she can." He smiled and while looking in my eyes he slowly leaning for kiss. I did the same thing. We kiss. In the same moment a fireworks start, like in real world so in my head.

When he bit my lips I moand and let him inside. Our toungs were fiting for control. I was feeling butterflies inside my stomach. I never felt this before. There was spark that lit the fire. My hand wandered in his hair. His hands roam on my body. When we cant breath the kiss stops. 

"My room?" He asked. "Yes" i said breathless. He took my hand and we were running on the beach. Feets burryed in wet sand. I was cold. He grab me and run faster. I was so drung that I was confused. 

In the uber drive we were making out. His hand touch my heart and I feel so in love. I fall in love woth completly stranger. In one night. 

He carryed me brightstyle throu the door and into his bedroom. Still not breaking the kiss. He carfully put me in his bed. And put his mascular body on mine. 

I love it. I started putting his shirt open. Never breake the eye contact. "Sweethearth, I dont know, I am not in this kind of thing to meet and jump into someone bed." I said sadly. "Dont worry we can stop right when you say so. Okey?" "Yeah" i noded. We continue kissing but he dont do something more. 

Now or never I thought. I start unzip his jeans and said that I am ready. He made me fell so dizzy and so loved. He was so sweet. 

Then I felted his hand on me. He was the one who takes control. He start nuzzling my neck. I moand and gave him permisson. He starts undo my clothes. We were covered in sand. 

When I was totally naked and he too. He asked me "Am I first?" "No sweethearth". He looks kinda sad. "But you are my first one night stand" I smiled. "Let this be memorable." 

He start kissing me down and add his lips to suck my women parts. After I was moaning his name. He add middle finger inside me. "Stop please, Shawn. I dont like this part of sex, sorry" He stops. "Sorry" he said with eyes full of tears. "You do nothing wrong, it is my fault." I put his mouth back to mine. 

"I need you Shawn, truly. Go inside me. Please." He dont make it fast. He start slowly. Put his hardrock cock inside me. Teasing, huh. Then he put it inside. "Please give me minute to take you." Then he start slowly thrusting. "Faster sweetheart, pleeees" I beg him. "Okey" he starts beating inside me faster. I think that what I will feel will be orgasm. I never had one. Noone pleasure me this way. I start trembeling and dig my hands inside his back. That will let marks. He start faster then before. I see stars and feel his cum inside me. I was so tired. He fall on me and I cant take breath. 

After that I need shower. He lead me to bathroom and close the doors. I forgot to take clean cloths. I was stending under the hot water and thinking. He came after 15 minutes if something happend to me. "No" I said when crying. He found me hugging my knees and sit in the tub. He came for me and hug me. Our bodyes fit together. He take me into bed and lay next to me. I turn myself to him and said "is this real or am I just another one night stand for you?" " You werent just one night stand. You are my last sex partner. I want to be woth you." "Like really?" "Yeah" he kiss me. 

In morning I feel his warm body hugging me. I feel save and sound. Then fall back to sleep. 

I love this guy!

**Author's Note:**

> I would be glad to see your coments.


End file.
